


Ch-ch-ch-Changes

by snapesgirl62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snarryathon, F/M, completed work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/pseuds/snapesgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's discovery of Snape's secret leads to self discovery</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to the mods for hosting this fest. The Prince family names are inspired by a family tree made by shyfoxling and found in [her journal](http://shyfoxling.dreamwidth.org/268799.html). Thank you to my ~~keepers~~ beta readers aeryun, elfflame, wolfish_cat, koshweasley and _ky_. Any mistakes are all mine.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize is not mine. I'm only borrowing them for this exercise in creative writing.

Regulus Black appeared to be writing an essay, while in fact, he was observing everyone in the Slytherin Common Room. His ability to work and watch was one perfected by him at an early age, thanks in part to his older brother's pranks. The position he currently occupied gave Regulus an unobstructed view of a door which led to a small apartment. It supposedly had a sleeping room and a bath, not that anyone could verify the bath from Snape’s lack of hygiene. The room or rooms could only be entered from the Slytherin Common Room. The story was the private quarters only appeared when a person sorted into the House needed them.

Reg was too young to have been at Hogwarts when the door with the plaque reading S. Snape appeared. One of his dorm mates swore Snape got the room after cursing someone his first year at the school.

All Reg knew was that anyone foolish enough to tamper with the door ended up needing to see Madam Pomfrey. Victims of the hexes guarding the door had a variety of things happen to them. Hair loss, scales, pig snouts, feathers and boils had all happened according to whatever the students tried to do to the door. Then again, those changes also matched personality traits of the so called victims.

He frowned down at his Potions essay. According to his text today's potion should have been a deep blue. Reg followed all of the instructions to the letter. His potion ended up a pale shade of aqua. As soon as he saw Snape, Reg was going to ask for help with the lesson. Regulus had a desire to excel in all of his lessons. Reg felt as if he owed this to his parents in atonement for his brother's faults.

A high strung bundle of energy entered the Common room, causing several people to flinch or jump out of the way. Snape was on a tear, which seemed to be his usual mode. He flung a mixture of vulgarities and hexes at those unfortunate enough to be in his way.

Regulus quickly gathered his work and stood up. He reached Snape's door just as it slammed closed.

"Are you mental?" Someone asked when Reg reached out a hand to examine the wards.

The energy felt prickly like a hedgehog. Reg frowned and tried to caress the magic like his father had taught him. He could sense there was a charm involved along with a hex. A smile crossed his face when Reg realized it was a variation on the wards his mother used to guard her jewellery case. It took all of his concentration to calm and centre himself. Reg quashed the desire to fight the sticky strands of magic and lightly knocked on the door.

It opened just enough for Snape to growl; "Go away."

"I have a question about Potions." Reg looked at one eye and part of a nose then sighed. This was not going to be easy

"Do I look like Slughorn?"

"No. Is there an error in the textbook?"

The question seemed to make Snape curious, he opened the door further, allowing Reg to see Snape's body language change from hostile to cautious.

"This isn't a prank?"

"No tricks." Reg held up his open text, showing the healing potion lesson. "I followed each step to the letter. My potion was not the right shade of blue."

Snape opened the door fully, gesturing for Reg to enter. He slammed the door closed behind the younger male.

"Sit. Touch nothing."

Reg perched on a stool in front of a cluttered workbench. He watched the other boy remove his school robe then tug on a clean one. Snape flounced to the bed and began to cast mending charms on the garment he'd just removed.

"Why are your ribs bandaged?"

"It doesn't concern you." Snape frowned as he concentrated on removing a stain.

"Is that blood?"

"It could be."

"Why don't you let the House-elves take care of your robes?"

"Because I am trying to calm down and not use an Unforgivable on a nattering dunderhead."

That answer made Reg blink and swallow his next question.

Snape balled up the filthy garment and then crammed it into a laundry hamper. Two steps brought him next to Reg. Taking the textbook from the younger boy, Snape grabbed a quill, dipped it in ink and drew lines through part of the recipe. He wrote new instructions in the spaces under what he had struck out.

"There, do it that way, and the will potion come out right."

"Thank you." Reg started to stand up and noticed a bruise on Snape's cheek. "You're hurt."

"Don't." Snape flinched away when Reg tried to touch his face.

"Shh, let me." Regulus effortlessly healed the bruise. "I could heal your ribs if they aren't too badly damaged."

"Pomfrey knows what is wrong with me." Snape hugged himself.

The fear rolling off of him was a physical presence in the room.

"I won't hurt you. I've been Sirius' victim and know what it can be like."

"I'll survive." Snape pulled in on himself.

"Why do you push everyone away?"

"Why are you such a nosy berk?" Snape's anger flared.

"There's no need to be insulting." Reg moved closer, lightly touching Snape on the side.

"Remove your hand, or I will remove it."

"What are you afraid of?"

"I am NOT a coward!" Snape bellowed before swirling away, stumbling over his own feet and diving through a door in the back wall. There was a glimpse of light tile walls before it slammed shut, making Reg flinch. He picked up his things then sat on the bed. Persistence was another lesson learned early by members of the Black family.

After completing his essay, Reg looked at the closed door. Snape had missed meals before but it was rare for him to miss more than one. He knew if he left this room, he would not be allowed back inside.

"Kreacher."

The family House-elf appeared with a loud crack. He bowed deeply to Regulus.

"Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black."

"I am hungry and thirsty. Please bring me my favourites." Reg watched the House-elf disappear and quickly reappear with enough food to feed at least four teen aged boys. He absently thanked Kreacher while looking over the feast. There was another loud crack and Kreacher was gone.

"Sev'rus?" Reg tapped on the door.

"Go 'way."

"Come and eat."

"'m not hungry."

"Are you planning on hiding in there all night?"

"The idea has some merit."

Reg tried the door. It opened. He considered it a bonus when no curses were thrown at him. He saw a sink and a toilet. The walls were white tile, so was the floor. Pushing the door further, he could see a claw foot bathtub with a fully clothed Severus Snape huddled at the far end.

"There is cold chicken, beef sandwiches, pudding, biscuits and juice."

Severus didn't react.

"Please tell me what happened." Reg cautiously moved closer and ran his fingers through lank hair.

"I can't, made a promise." The words were muffled by Severus' arms.

"Who did you make a promise to?"

"The Headmaster." Severus kept his head down.

"Please let me help you."

"Kill your brother."

"Excuse me?"

"If you truly wish to help, either kill your brother or get him expelled from here."

Reg frowned, "Sirius broke your ribs?"

"The sodding bastard tried to kill me. I showed you the correct formula for that potion, now leave me in peace."

He pulled his wand before Severus could bring up his own wand. Regulus cast a stunner on the other boy. After pocketing both wands, Reg struggled to lift Severus.

"Sev'rus is right, I am a dunderhead." Reg muttered while tugging out his own wand. He cast a feather light charm on Severus and then carried him to the bed. After setting his burden down, Reg pulled a nightshirt out of the small wardrobe at the foot of the bed.

It would be easier to heal any damage if the other boy was undressed. Regulus gaped at the lack of bruises under the bandage around Severus' chest. He lightly ran one finger over soft round flesh. What he was seeing was impossible. Perhaps his brother had caused Severus to grow a bosom? He eased the nightshirt onto Severus. He brushed against the other male's crotch and didn't encounter a cock.

Reg sat down in shock. He chewed on his lower lip. There were few reasons for Severus Snape to be a female passing as a male. Sirius could not be capable of Transfiguring someone so completely. This left a magical mishap of astronomical proportions, or the sole heir to the Snape family was female. Which didn't seem a good reason to hide it. The Snape family was poor, after all, there was no money to be gained as a boy. Perhaps he was related to one of the old, wealthy families?

The figure on the bed moaned and sat up.

"Bloody hell." Severus looked down at himself then over at Reg. "You perverted little shit!"

"What did I do?"

"You undressed me."

"I wanted to heal your injuries."

"I said I had seen Pomfrey, what makes you think you could do more than a Healing Matron?"

"Experiencing Siri-"

"Shut it! Never, ever mention that murdering bastard in my rooms."

Reg quietly folded his hands. "How large of an inheritance is at stake?"

"Nothing major. Mother's the eldest of two girls. She seeks to keep me from having her life."

"What type of life is that?"

"She was to marry for money. She decided to marry into a family with loads of males. My father went and threw a girl."

"I’m sorry."

"No reason for you to apologise. It's not like you were there to curse him or something."

"What did you do to get these rooms?"

"I broke Mulcibar's nose and hexed Carrow. Seventh year prefect separated us and was hauling me off to visit with Slughorn when the door with my name on it appeared."

"I take it I'm the only one to have made this discovery."

"Yes." Severus moved a bit and sighed. "Where is my wand? I need to _Obliviate_ you."

"Sorry, not happening. You may accept my word or a Wizarding vow of your choosing. I refuse to have my memory altered."

"Are all Blacks cheeky shits?"

Regulus considered his family. "Some more than others. You could use a friend."

"How do you know what I need?"

"Please, Sev'rus, let me be your friend." Reg held out his hand. "I promise to return your wand after you accept my vow."

"What is all of that on my work bench?" Severus frowned at the objects that had not been there earlier.

"A meal. I told my family's House-elf I was hungry."

"Does it think you eat like a giant?"

"No, Kreacher just likes me." Reg wondered if his offer of friendship was going to be accepted or if they would fight for control of Severus' wand.

"What are you going to give as a guarantee?" Severus got up and sampled the pudding. He next picked up a sandwich, sniffed at it then began to eat.

Reg relaxed. "I give you my word of honour as a Wizard to keep your secret. Should I fail to do so, may my hair and beard fall out, may I be covered in boils and may my heirs be your servants."

"Very pretty, however, you lack a beard."

"A bloke can have two beards." Reg gestured at his crotch.

Severus raised one eyebrow and remained silent. He finished eating his sandwich then poured a glass of juice. "So this is a full Celtic oath where I could have servants in the afterlife should you break your word?"

"Yes."

"Accepted." Severus offered his hand.

Reg moved closer and grasped Severus' hand. They completed sealing the deal with a kiss on each cheek. Regulus returned Severus' wand while fervently hoping his erection would go unnoticed.

"Pervert, getting aroused by the kiss of peace."

"I'm a healthy fourteen year old male. Listening to one of Binn’s lectures can give me a stiffy." Reg grabbed a sandwich and a glass of juice. He began to eat.

"Rules of my rooms are simple. No trying to feel me up. No excess talking, and you may work on potions when I am here to supervise."

"You are going to let me have access to your rooms?"

"By invitation only. If you prove yourself trustworthy, I will consider setting the wards to recognize you."

~~

Later that evening, Reg left Severus' rooms. He noticed people watching him. Their expectant looks were amusing. Regulus ignored everyone and went to his dorm. This evening's discovery still had him mentally reeling.

The thought of Severus Snape's slim, pale body was arousing. Reg wondered if this was because Sev'rus was the first female he'd seen mostly nude, or if touching her was the reason his prick was so hard. Dropping his books on his bed, he flopped next to them and closed the bed curtains. Reg wanted privacy while he thought things over, but first he really needed to wank.


	2. Changes

Harry dipped his head into the pensive and watched for another time as his mother rejected Severus, ending their friendship.

 _"Lily, try to understand-"_

 _"No Sev, not only did you call me that name, you lied to me."_

 _"Please, called you that because I was terrified they would expose my secret. I knew you'd get an instructor if I sent you away. Lily, Mum depends on-"_

 _"I'm done." Lily went back through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room._

Harry came out of the memory shaking his head. He took his time bottling up the memories and sighed.

"Did you learn anything new?" Hermione stood next to him. "If you'd tell me what you were looking for, I could help."

"No Hermione, I'm still puzzled. Thanks for offering, but I think I need to wait until Professor Snape can have visitors." Harry moved towards the door. “I'll take these to Madam Pomfrey so she can return them to him."

Not for the first time, Harry wondered if he'd been hallucinating after the battle. He recalled Sirius bringing Snape to the Hospital wing. The blood soaked robes had been removed from the unconscious man, revealing tits. Surely Snape didn't have a bosom, that would mean he was a she and there had been nothing in those memories to hint at…well, Harry's mother did mention being lied to.

He recalled one of the many fights Sirius and Snape had during an Order meeting. Snape yelled something about the Dark Lord killing the wrong brother before storming out of the house. Just because he'd been overly dramatic didn't mean he was a woman.

Harry entered the Hospital wing as a stranger was talking to Madam Pomfrey. The elderly witch looked vaguely familiar.

"How is my grandchild doing?" She leaned heavily on a cane and peered anxiously at Madam Pomfrey.

"You can visit for a moment if you'd like. Professor Snape is currently awake." Pomfrey led the guest behind the screens surrounding Snape's bed. When Pomfrey came back out, she approached Harry and quietly spoke. "May I help you, Mr. Potter?"

"I brought these back. They belong to Professor Snape. Could you thank him for me?"

"Certainly. Will there be anything else?" Pomfrey accepted the bottle of memories

"Who was that lady?"

"That is Victoria Prince, Professor Snape's grandmother."

Harry thanked her and left the room. He wandered down to the Great Hall, trying to stay out of the way of the many people who were working on repairing Hogwarts. After recalling the last time he tried to help, Harry went outside. He was not in the mood for hero worship or questions about the final battle.

What Harry really wanted was to think. He summoned Kreacher and sent the House elf to tell Hermione not to worry, Harry was going to Grimmauld Place. It was a relief to walk out the gates and Apparate to his godfather's home in London. The house was quiet when he entered, making Harry believe he was alone.

His destination was the tapestry room. At least that was what Harry privately called it. He began to read the massive family tree, wishing the holes in it weren't there.

"What are you doing here, Harry?" Sirius Black entered the room and leaned against the wall next to Harry.

"I was considering copying some of this for Teddy."

"Why waste your time with such a project?"

"It is his heritage, and as his godfather, I thought he might appreciate knowing about his mother's family."

"Is this because Dursley told you nothing about your parents?"

"Partially." Harry traced a line on the tapestry, stopping at one of the holes. "Why did Snape once say Voldemort killed the wrong brother?"

"Because I was being a berk."

"Was Snape friends with Regulus?"

"Yes." Sirius changed position slightly to better look Harry in the eyes. "What is really on your mind?"

"I saw Snape's grandmother today. Mrs. Prince is very distinguished looking."

"Pity he takes after old Sylvester Prince. That was her husband."

"How is it you know their names?"

"Because all pureblood families are related?"

"You don't sound very sure of yourself."

"Come with me, Harry." Sirius gestured for Harry to leave the room and led the way upstairs. They entered Regulus' old bedroom. Sirius rummaged around in a trunk and eventually pulled out a leather folder and a journal. He opened the folder to show it was a portable picture frame.

"Who is that?" Harry looked at the dark haired female.

"Alwyn Prince, she was the one my brother wanted to marry."

"Why didn't they marry?"

"First because my mother thought she wasn't pure enough for Reg. Secondly, because Reg went and got himself killed at a young age. Foolish boy, running off to play at being a hero."

"I'm sorry about running off last year."

"I'm not angry at you. Your father would have done the same thing. My brother wasn't fully prepared for what he attempted. He should have asked for help." Sirius opened up the journal and held it for Harry to see the page.

"Reg kept every letter she owled to him after she left Hogwarts."

The cramped spiky handwriting was painfully familiar. Harry gasped, "I wasn't seeing things."

"When?"

"After the battle when you brought Snape to the hospital and removed his blood soaked robes. I thought I saw female bits but then Madam Pomfrey moved the screens in place and I wasn't really sure. Why would he, I mean she, pretend to be male?"

"For a number of reasons. In many pureblood families only the eldest male inherits. Females are viewed as chattel to be married off for connections. None of the older families wants their fortunes broken up, so they leave it all to the first born male."

"So this means, Snape can't inherit anything?"

"Yes. Her mother was the eldest daughter, she gave birth to Snape before her sister could have children making Snape the eldest grandchild. His mother concocted a scheme to pass off her child as a male which worked fabulously up until the day I decided to end his following us and sent him into that tunnel under the Whomping Willow. James rescued him, however Snape's clothing was damaged enough to expose the fraud. Snape was forced to keep Remus' secret and in exchange, we'd keep hers. We were never forgiven for that."

"How could Snape live as a male in the boys' dorm for seven years and not be found out?"

"That could be why his hair is so greasy, never taking a full shower, keeping hidden from the others for years." Sirius shrugged. "I think he seduced my brother for revenge. All I know is by the middle of the following school year, Reg was besotted with the freak. The romantic fool sent Snape a rose every day from that point until his death."

Harry recalled the Yule Ball his fourth year. Suddenly some of Snape's behaviour that night made a lot of sense. He might have been blasting roses because they reminded him of what he couldn’t have. Harry looked at the photo in his hands.

"Sirius, I'm very glad Neville's jelly leg jinx worked and your cousin fell through the veil before she could curse you."

"You and me both." Sirius bumped his shoulder against Harry's.

"Promise me something?"

"If it is within reason." Sirius closed the journal and gave it to Harry.

"IF Snape survives, you will stop antagonizing him…I mean her."

"Why should I do this?"

"She gave up a lot to do what was necessary. Without her help, I would not be alive."

"I promise I will try to behave around Snape."  
* * * * *

 

The entire Wizengamot was assembled to hear Severus Snape's trial in absentia. Harry sat next to Sirius in the visitor's gallery. He watched as two witches entered and sat on the lowest row of seats.

Victoria Prince and her companion were wearing full mourning attire. Their long skirts and tailored jackets were heavily beaded with jet. They had on high collars and the companion was wearing a hat with a veil obscuring her features. She fiddled with her black gloves and reticule for a moment then stilled at a word from the elderly Mrs. Prince.

"You are drooling, Harry." Sirius' whispered comment made Harry jump in his seat.

"No I'm not. I was just wondering how much of those curves are enhanced."

"Who's curves? Mrs. Prince?"

"Sirius, you are a pervert."

"Me a pervert? I'm not the one practically drooling over Alwyn Prince. And yes, her bosom is natural, I imagine the rest is also. As I recall she has a fine pair of legs."

"Shh!" An elderly wizard glared at them.

Harry blushed while Sirius looked straight ahead. There were times Harry envied Sirius his ability to look completely innocent. He tried to focus on the trial and instead began to contemplate how much of Snape would look different as a woman. When he got to the hands, Harry's cock began to harden. He shifted in his seat, pulling his robes over to hide the bulge.

 _I should have never thought about those long fingers stroking a pestle. Damned it, focus on what's being said_. Harry leaned forward as if he were completely focused on Kingsley's testimony on Snape's spying against the Death Eaters.

Next up was McGonagall, she spoke at length of how Snape tried to protect the students yet appear to remain loyal to Voldemort. After she sat down, Victoria Prince was called to speak.

The room was still while she sat and arranged her skirts to her satisfaction. She stated her name, place of residence and relationship to Severus Snape. Her voice was firm, and Harry found himself glad to not be facing her. The witch's gaze was steely. There was no doubting her being related to Snape.

"That's how he used to glare at me in Potions." Harry whispered.

"I'm glad I am not on the receiving end of that look." Sirius agreed.

"My grandson was a very noble person. His loyalty to our world should never be questioned. Severus gave his life so that He Who Must Not Be Named could be defeated."

"Why are you referring to Mr. Snape in the past tense?"

"He passed away due to injuries received in the final battle. My only wish is to see him exonerated so that the family need not worry about his grave being desecrated."

People began to exclaim and murmur. The room was filled with voices at this declaration. The Head Mugwomp called for silence. Eventually everyone grew quiet.

Sirius tapped Harry on the arm and tipped his head toward the door. Harry nodded and they quietly made their way to the exit. Both men paused to hear Snape's name cleared. He was declared a hero.

Harry practically ran to where he hoped Mrs. Prince would be leaving the room. He didn't care if Sirius was with him or not. The only thing that mattered was seeing the two witches and speaking with them.

"Mrs. Prince, a moment please."

"Yes, Mr.?"

"Potter, Harry Potter, ma'am." Harry offered his hand and pulled it back when it was ignored.

"Ah yes, the Chosen One." Mrs. Prince had the same ability as Snape to cut a person to the quick with a simple sentence.

"I just wanted to offer my sympathy to both of you on your loss."

"Indeed." The voice came from behind the mesh veil and made Harry's toes curl. It was velvety soft, intimidating and promised wicked things.

"I regret not being able to thank Professor Snape for all he did. I never realized how much he sacrificed until at the very end when he gave me some of his memories."

"My cousin spoke of you often and not in complimentary terms, Mr. Potter. If you will excuse us, we have better things to do than block a corridor exchanging inanities with a mere child."

"Alwyn!"

"Come along, Grandmamma. You need to have your afternoon potion."

Harry watched the two witches leave. He felt Sirius touch his elbow.

"Give them a head start. We don't want to be on a lift with them." Sirius slowly walked with Harry to the stairs.

They took their time climbing up to the next level and held back to give the lift time to move away before they summoned another one.

Sirius kept silent all the way to the main lobby. Taking a deep breath, he nodded at a line to the Floo connections.

Harry swallowed hard. Mrs. Prince disappeared in a burst of green flame, then her granddaughter tossed a pinch of powder down. The draft created by the Floo caused her veil to lift, giving them a brief glimpse of her face.

"She appears to have aged well." Sirius commented. "Let's go home, Harry."

The two wizards _Apparated_ to Grimmauld Place. Where Kreacher greeted them with his usual mumbled martyr act. It was a challenge to not laugh at the grim little fellow. Sometimes Harry thought Kreacher did things just to annoy Sirius. Other times, Harry knew what was said was intentional.

"I'm going to have a bit of a lie down before tea." Harry fought to keep his voice level.

"Will that lie down include fantasies about a certain witch who seems to not like students?"

"Of course not. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"That would be too difficult, how about if I just ooze into a gutter?"

Harry couldn't help laughing at his godfather. "Honestly, I didn't sleep well last night."

"I believe you, Harry."  
* * * * *

 

Once he was alone, Harry found it impossible to not think about Snape as a woman. The face he'd glimpsed was strong but feminine. Those hands were still long fingered and elegant. His cock was soon straining against his trousers.

Harry quickly unfastened his trousers, toed off his shoes and shoved down both trousers and pants. He yanked both his robe and t-shirt over his head and leaned against the wall. Dropping his hand to his erection, Harry began to wank. His aching prick demanded attention and his bollocks were already close to his body. He'd been battling the need to come for far too long.

Recalling that low voice and imagining it saying filthy things shoved Harry over the edge. He came with a low moan then sighed at the mess on both his hand and stomach.

"Accio wand." Harry effortlessly caught the wand and used it to cast cleaning charms on himself. Leaving his clothing on the floor, he stumbled to the bed and fell into it. He was soon sound asleep and dreaming of long pale legs wrapped around him while Snape's voice whispered encouragement to him.

He woke up to a sticky mess in his bed.

"Not the first time, won't be the last." He grumbled to himself. After casting cleaning charms on the bed and himself, he got dressed and made his way downstairs in search of food.  
* * * * *

 

The encounter with the Prince women at the Ministry of Magic seemed to have opened up a sexual Pandora's Box for Harry. All he could think about was Snape and Miss Prince. He spent hours trying to reconcile the two people in his mind and finding his cock demanding attention no matter how he imagined that particular person. Harry decided if he got to know Miss Prince better, he would be able to rid himself of his obsession.

Visiting Diagon Alley and waiting near the apothecary bore fruit. Miss Prince arrived that very day to make some purchases. Harry eased up to the window and watched her move about the shop, carefully picking and choosing ingredients. He could imagine what she was saying in her soft voice just by watching for small clues in her posture and hand gestures.

Harry almost didn't duck out of sight before she turned to leave the store. He quickly dived into the Quality Quidditch Supplies and stood near the window, watching her walk away. The gentle sway of her hips was very enticing.

He left his hiding place and followed her through the crowds until she Disapparated. Harry went home and paused in the front room to relieve the tight ache in his trousers.  
* * * * *

 

Next, Harry tried to locate where the Prince family lived. Inquiring at the Owl Post earned him questions from the staff. A look through one of Sirius' books on Dark Wizards and their families gave Harry six possibilities.

His first attempt took Harry to a location near the New Forest. He ended up diving into a swamp to avoid that family's pack of crups. The second Prince family dwelling was a centuries old ruin no matter how he viewed it. Prince property number three was a tidy manor surrounded by lush gardens. Harry thought Snape would not be caught dead or alive in such insipid looking surroundings. When he moved, Harry's disillusionment charm set off the wards and one very irate Miss Prince appeared in the front garden, casting hexes in his general direction.

Harry quickly fled from the area. When he arrived back at Grimmauld Place, Harry stopped in the bathroom to explore a gash in his robe. The hex hadn't broken skin. He sighed in relief. The memory of how she looked when she charged out of the house with her hair whipping around her shoulders aroused him.

He locked the door, opened his flies and had a quick wank. After flushing the commode, Harry washed up then went to change clothing. Sirius was in the corridor, waiting to use the loo. His knowing look made Harry blush bright red.  
* * * * *

 

One evening after supper, Harry made his way back to the cottage with the elaborate gardens. This time he was wearing his invisibility cloak. The wards did not seem to mind his easing under a rhododendron near the back of the house. Harry watched the windows for movement. While he was not in danger of the elements, Harry did wish the sunset were a bit earlier in the night. He'd feel safer with his clandestine activities if he were hidden by shadows along with his cloak.

Alwyn Prince, once known as Severus Snape stood near a first floor window. Harry held his breath in awe. She'd removed her robes and was wearing a light shift. The slender witch lowered the top of her garment, exposing her bosom, and bent over something near the window.

Harry's hand found his aching prick and he slowly stroked himself while watching her wash up. Her languid movements made him wish he were up there with her. It would be a joy to lick water drops from those perfect nipples.

He must have made a sound as he came because the next thing Harry knew, he was soaking wet and a voice was calling out invective about a kneazle caterwauling. Harry ran away before anyone could investigate the garden and safely _Apparated_ back to Grimmauld Place.  
* * * * *

 

Harry received his invitation to return to Hogwarts with some misgivings. He wanted to take his N.E.W.T.s and eventually become an Auror. The idea of a taking Potions from Slughorn was not at all off putting. What had him reconsidering school was the way his body kept responding to the very thought of Severus Snape, now known to Harry as Miss Prince. Harry was positive he'd have a permanent hard-on if she was one of his instructors.

Late in August, he decided to take Teddy to Diagon Alley for a shopping trip. They'd visit a few shops, have some ice cream and return to Andromeda's cottage with a hopefully exhausted toddler.

While they were leaving the Magical Menagerie, they bumped into a tall, slim witch wearing a veil with her hat. Harry promptly apologized over Teddy's giggles.

"I'm so very sorry, Ma'am."

"One would expect the Hero of the Wizarding World to be able to afford better glasses." The voice carried a world of scorn to which Harry's body began to respond in an embarrassing manner.

"Miss Prince, I have apologized. My vision is fine, however, my godson is a challenge to see around with the way he's wiggling." He shifted Teddy in his arms and smiled at the boy.

"I see." She smirked. "I do hope the boy has a better example to follow when it comes to mingling in polite company." She swirled away, leaving Harry angry, randy and not a little confused.

"Right then, Teddy, let's get an ice cream and forget about her." He knew the latter was hopeless.

The walk helped ease some of the tension in his body. Having Teddy dump half of a sundae in his lap removed the rest of Harry's problem. After charming away the mess, Harry took his charge home then retreated to Grimmauld Place to think over his encounter with Miss Prince.

"Afford better glasses, indeed. What a harridan, why do you respond like this to her?" He looked down at his tight jeans and shook his head. Removing all of his clothing, Harry flopped onto the bed and began to wank. He closed his eyes and recalled her voice, how it sounded, how it teased and caressed. Harry moved his hand up and down while wondering if her aureoles were large or small, were they dark or barely visible? His hips bucked and he came with a groan.

"I'm a pervert." Harry mumbled. He vanished the mess and pulled on clean clothing.

Sirius would be home from work soon. Harry thought he might talk with Sirius about charms and potions to correct his vision. Surely there was a way for him to no longer need glasses.  
* * * * *

 

"Not need glasses? I've no idea, Harry. We could run by St. Mungo's and have you checked out by a Healer. There are some witches and wizards who always need glasses, like Dumbledore or Headmistress McGonagall. Your father was also one who couldn't be magically cured."

"I'm not getting my hopes up too high, Sirius. It would be nice to have a better pair of glasses if I can't have my vision corrected magically." Harry pushed his supper around on his plate.

"Is something else bothering you?"

"No, just trying to decide what I want to do."

"I thought you were going to become an Auror."

"That's still an option. I guess I just don't look forward to taking classes this year. After being on my own most of last year, the idea of a fixed schedule sounds, I dunno, confining."

"You will do well. Just think, this will be your first year to not have some maniac out to kill you. For once you can skieve off lessons, flirt and make out with pretty birds. What's not to look forward to?"

"Snape."

"Won't be there. If she's pretending to be someone else, she cannot terrorize students."

"I know." Harry pushed his plate away. "I think I'm going to read a bit then turn in early. Maybe I'll send an owl to Hermione."

He knew Sirius was concerned. Harry didn't know how to explain his fascination with Snape or Prince or whatever she wanted to call herself. His being almost obsessed with the Half Blood Prince during sixth year seemed to have taken a new twist with the sight of a pale bosom.

Harry pulled out the journal Sirius had given him and reread the letters in it. They were snarky and taunting yet filled with a wry humour. Harry unfastened his jeans and let his prick out. He began to fondle himself while reading a particularly inspiring passage about spanking.

"Fuck!" His come splattered over his hand and onto the book.

Naturally, Sirius chose this time to enter the room. "All right in here, Harry?" He took in the sight of Harry's exposed cock and smirked. "I see, never better. Next time perhaps a silencing charm would be a good idea." Sirius was laughing when he closed the door.

Harry began to pound his head on the bed. "Great, now he knows I'm wanking to this book." He cast cleaning charms on the book, his body and the bed then cleaned the journal one more time. "Temptation is going away. I cannot believe I want…no, just not going there."

He wrote a quick note to Miss Prince explaining how the journal had been found in Regulus Black's things and he thought she might like to own it. Harry tucked the note into the book, wrapped it in brown paper and went to the Owl Post. It was late, but the office was still open. He selected a good sized Brown owl to carry the package, paid for the delivery and returned home still feeling slightly dirty about wanting to be spanked by Snape while she was dressed like a man.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _I thank you for the return of those letters. In the future should you decide to read someone's personal papers, you might consider not wanking over them. I do find it interesting that you are so aroused by the idea of being spanked. If you must continue with clandestine self love, do improve your cleaning charms._

 _S. Snape A. Prince._

Harry read the letter twice. He thought about burning it. Then he thought about having a good wank while reading it followed by burning it. If his blushes were noticed by Sirius, the older wizard was mercifully quiet as they ate breakfast.

"I'm going to Diagon Alley today to purchase books and things for school." Harry eventually announced.

"Make sure those extra things include condoms."

"SIRIUS!"

"You're eighteen and have been wanking all over the house this summer. I've not completely forgotten what it's like to be that age, please take along protection. We don't need you fathering a hoard of sprog while finishing up your education."

When Sirius left the room, Harry was still gaping at him. "And close your mouth, Harry, unless you want to catch flies that way," echoed down the corridor.  
* * * * *

 

Hell was travelling on a train filled with young people bouncing all over on a sugar high. It also involved having a dream about shagging in a private compartment with one of your former instructors. Harry thought he was going to burst, or die of mortification. The only good thing was that he didn't come in his sleep.

He unsteadily made his way to the men's and entered a stall. The swaying of the train didn't make casting privacy charms challenging. However, the side to side motion did do grand things to help ease his aching prick. Harry brought himself to a quick orgasm and sighed. He flushed, fixed his clothing and turned bright red when he opened the stall door.

"Go ahead and wash up, mate." Ron was leaning against the men's room door. "Thought I'd make sure no one heard you. That was one disturbing dream you had."

"Tell me about it."

"Never took you as playing for the other side."

Harry washed his hands and dried them before replying. "I think it's more I'm a switch. I seem to like both. Unfortunately I have a scary obsession with Snape."

"Scary, hell. More like terrifying. Do you want to warn the others in our dorm or just scar them for life?"

"I'll use privacy charms on my bed."

"Right. I'll see about making them stronger from the exterior. I learned a few things from George over the summer."

They made their way back to their compartment in silence. Some things just should not be spoken about in any situation.

The rest of the train ride was made without incident which was a relief for Harry if not for his friends. They took their places at the Gryffindor table and listened to Professor McGonagall give her first speech as Headmistress of Hogwarts.

"Think the other Houses will work together?"

"She made it sound like we don't have much of a choice. House points will be taken even if only a ghost catches us out of bounds." Ron groaned.

"I think it's a marvellous idea to have the Houses work in cooperation. After all, the rebuilding of Hogwarts is not complete." Hermione primly reached for a bowl of green beans and conversation ceased while they ate.

After supper, the students made their way to their dorms. Harry and his friends slowly walked up to Gryffindor tower. It seemed unreal to them to be back in school. They speculated on the qualifications of the new Defence instructor, wondered who the Board of Governors would send on inspection tours and how quickly Hermione would have their schedules for revising set up to be best prepared for their N.E.W.T.s.

Hermione took the teasing in stride before tugging on Ron. Harry watched them slip into a classroom. He walked the rest of the way to the tower with his thoughts for company.

He worried about his fixation on Snape. It could not be healthy to spend so much time wondering how their former instructor was doing, wishing she was here and wondering how he would be able to keep Snape's secret. Harry had almost denied interest in men earlier when talking with Ron. He took comfort in knowing the others had no idea just how perverted he was.  
* * * * *

 

The second Saturday of term found Harry wearing his invisibility cloak and sneaking into the Potions Lab. He had no desire to do any brewing. Instead, Harry wanted to do a bit of creative wanking. Once the door was latched, he moved to the back of the room. Harry considered using Snape's desk and thought against it. If his spunk could be detected in an old journal after being charmed clean, Harry was fairly certain it would show up no matter what he did to clean that particular piece of furniture.

He'd started to remove his cloak when the door opened. Harry quickly tugged it into place and froze. Professor McGonagall entered the room. She was talking with several wizards and witches. It was just his luck that the governors' inspection would start in the dungeons.

One witch had Harry's full attention. She ran a gloved finger over the instructor's desk and gave an almost wistful look towards the supply cabinet. The group began to filter out of the room and Harry slouched.

It was a surprise to be hit with a silent _Petrificus Totalus_. He wanted to roll his eyes in exasperation. Getting caught by Snape should not be a surprise. The man witch had an uncanny knack for knowing where Harry was. She wandered to the back of the room, looking as if she were interested in the washing station. A flick of her wrist and the classroom door closed.

"What do we have here?" Snape whisked the cloak off of Harry. "Well, well, I see our celebrity still believes he is above school rules. Why were you hiding here? Going to steal some supplies today?"

Harry felt the spell being removed and glared at her. "I was visiting the classroom to exorcise some personal demons." He hoped she hadn't noticed the bulge in his trousers.

"Indeed." Snape looked him up and down while smirking. One eyebrow was quirked. "One would think you were up to something." She moved a finger and Harry found himself face down over the workstation.

"I told you the truth. Now let me go." Harry tried to move and ended up rubbing his erection against the edge of the table. The resulting jolt of pleasure almost made his eyes cross.

"You've been stalking me over the summer. Every time I turned around, there you were, watching me. I want to know what you were up to," Snape hissed while leaning over Harry. She brought one hand down smartly slapping him on the bum.

"Ngguh!" Harry came. He put his face down on the desk and shivered. He'd just come in his pants from a single spank. His day could not get anymore humiliating.

As the classroom door opened, the spell keeping Harry pressed to the desk was removed. He sat on the stool behind him and raised a leg in a bid to hide the damp spot on his trousers.

Snape's smirk let Harry know he hadn't hidden the evidence of his orgasm.

"Miss Prince, the tour is waiting for you. Oh, Harry, I didn't notice you earlier."

"I kept quiet so as not to disturb you, Professor McGonagall. I just wanted to be alone with my memories. Miss Prince was interested in my thoughts on her cousin. I would be honoured to share them in more detail at another time, Ma'am."

Snape quirked that eyebrow again and Harry was glad he'd just come. Otherwise his unruly body would have been stiff and eager at that one expression.

"As a student, I am sure you will not have much time to visit with me. I think we should hold off any deeper discussions for after you have taken your N.E.W.T.s."

"I look forward to that." Harry fought to keep his gaze level and prayed he was not blushing. After the women left the room, he began to bang his head on the desk. He was a pervert and what was worse, he'd been caught. The woman knew he was following her the entire summer. Harry's only consolation was that she never brought him up on charges.  
* * * * *

 

Autumn slowly turned into winter with Harry beginning to think that Snape was stalking him. Each time the Board of Governors had an inspection, Harry would turn and find Miss Prince watching him. It was eerie, unnerving and after finding her staring at him in the library, it certainly brought home just how rude he'd been over the summer holiday.

He also felt as if he was being watched on his monthly visits to Hogsmeade. Harry never saw anyone actively watching him. He knew Snape had been a spy, and the disguise worn by the Order's main spy was exceptionally well done. None of the younger members of the Order suspected Miss Prince of being Professor Snape.

The last visit before the winter holidays, a strong hand grabbed Harry by the shoulder and he found himself indoors. Harry blinked at the change in lighting then forced himself to walk quickly or be dragged by his captor upstairs and down a corridor. The pace reminded him of Snape. Once his eyes adjusted, he saw slim male in front of him.

"Not a word, not one sound out of you, Potter."

That voice wrapped around Harry and his prick tried to stand up. He bit back a groan and followed his 'captor' into a small room.

"How did you manage to get me into the Hogshead without Aberforth noticing?" Harry asked once the door was closed behind them.

"That is none of your concern." Snape loomed over him.

Except, Harry'd finally done some growing and he was now taller than Snape which felt very odd. "It's good to see you again. How'd you manage to get stubble?" He leaned closer to look at Snape's jaw.

"It is called make up, you imbecile." Snape's familiar hiss caressed Harry.

"You don't take a potion or use a glamour?"

"If a person had been foolish enough to wear a glamour around the Dark Lord, it would have been forcefully removed and they would have been killed." Snape was using that lecturing tone of voice which implied the listener was mentally deficient.

Harry thought he might be more than mentally deficient since the tone had him aching for release.

"I thought we weren't going to have an encounter until after I took my exams."

"For some unfathomable reason, I find myself incapable of forgetting how responsive you were in the dungeons." Snape dragged Harry over to a table. "I wish to explore this further."

"That's not exactly a romantic proposition." Harry's dry observation made Snape glare at him.

"Foolish Gryffindor, wanting romance when a spanking is in the offering." Snape gestured at the table. "Bend over, and spread your legs. Unless you prefer to bare your bum?"

"Guh…" Harry toed off his shoes while unfastening his fly.

"Articulate as ever, Potter."

"My name is Harry. I'm not my father." Harry shoved down his jeans and pants, exposing his erection.

"Obviously since he would have hexed me for offering to give him a spanking." Snape reached out and used Harry's cock to move him closer to the table. "Also, James didn't have as nice a package."

"You saw my dad's todger? Eww." Harry's erection began to wilt.

"So did half of the school. I had to get my revenge for what he did to me. Now bend over. Oh sweet Circe." Snape's voice held a note of reverence. One long fingered hand caressed Harry's arse. "Very nice indeed."

Harry bent over and spread his legs. The first swat of that hand on his bum stung. The second made him gasp. The third one had him moaning. Each swat was placed in a slightly different spot, giving his arse even coverage of stinging pleasure. Harry rocked with them, rubbing his prick against the table edge.

"Want to come," he eventually panted.

"Up. Stand up." One arm snaked around his waist pulling him upright and bringing his stinging bottom into close contact with woollen trousers.

Harry felt something against his arse that couldn't be real then his thoughts were scattered when Snape's hand grasped his cock and teased at Harry's foreskin.

"Oh fuck!" Harry's hips rocked forward and he ejaculated.

"Rather quick, but one cannot expect much from such a young wizard." Snape nuzzled at Harry's neck.

"You are such a bastard. How is it you have a hard cock?"

"It is called a strap on. Standard equipment for Drag Kings."

"How do you hide your breasts? Is it a potion?"

"No, silly boy. I bind them down enough to give me pectoral muscles." Snape was now nibbling on Harry's ear.

"Please, let me see you."

"Whatever for? Your reaction to those letters and to being spanked make me think you prefer a male partner."

"I dream about you. In my dreams you have breasts and a cock and we have sex. You fuck me until I scream your name and I ride you until you grab my arse and pull me in deeper."

"I see."

The comforting warmth left Harry's back and he turned around to look at Snape.

"Which is your real name?"

"I was baptised Severus Snape. Mother raised me to be male. When Regulus developed his fascination with me, my grandparents insisted I have a 'proper name and dress like a lady'."

"So my wanting to have you both ways isn't disgusting?"

"Kinky and perverted, yes. Disgusting, no." Snape crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I had thought one encounter would relieve my tension. It appears I will need to give you another brisk spanking."

"Why not shag me instead?"

"Do you have any idea what you are asking?"

"You are no longer an instructor. I’m fully of age." Harry removed his jumper and shirt. He stood nude in front of Sn- Severus and waited. "I became infatuated with you during Sixth year. After the battle when I saw you without your robes, my infatuation became an obsession."

"Hence the skulking about, hiding in the family garden trying to watch me change clothing among other voyeuristic games?"

"Yes."

"Grandmother thinks her rhododendron had a blight. How often did you wank while hiding in it?"

"Every time I watched you," Harry whispered.

His confession earned a snort of amusement. "I'd forgotten how enthusiastic the teenaged male libido can be when focused on a particular obsession."

Harry moved closer and began to unfasten the buttons on Severus' coat. His cock stirred with interest when he shoved the coat off and tugged the white shirt over Severus' head.

"Doesn't this hurt?"

"It's confining." Severus guided Harry's hands to the fastening on the linen band holding down her bosom.

Harry took his time soothing the angry red lines across Severus' collar bones and under her breast. Eventually, Harry traced his tongue along the same path, earning a soft gasp followed by a whimper when he nuzzled at one nipple.

"So tiny," he whispered while teasing first one then the other with lips and nose. "So beautiful." Harry sucked one into his mouth and lowered his hands to unfasten Severus' trousers.

Severus made needy little noises and ran her fingers through Harry's hair. She toed off her boots when Harry shoved down her trousers and boxers.

Harry frotted against his partner and froze. He moved one hand to stroke a very realistic feeling todger and bollocks. Stepping back, he looked down and licked his lips.

"Does it appall you?"

"No, I want to lick and suck on it."

"I won't feel a thing if you did. Have you ever been with a lover?"

"No, I've spent all of my life trying to not be killed by a maniac." Harry licked his lips again. "I want you in me."

"You have no idea what you are saying."

"Yes I do. I want you balls deep up my arse. Then I want to shag you. After which, we'll decide what's next."

"We don't have enough time to do everything today. You need to be back in the castle by tea time."

Harry kissed Severus and was snogged in return. They wrapped their arms around each other and rubbed their groins together. Severus bit at Harry's lower lip then nibbled on his jaw. Harry sucked on her earlobe. He felt something moving between them and pouted when Severus' toy fell to the floor.

"Want you in me, now." Severus manoeuvred them close to a wall and pressed her back against it. She hopped up, wrapping her legs around Harry's waist and lowered herself onto his prick.

"Ghugh." Harry could only make inarticulate noises while being surrounded by slick, tight heat. He began to thrust and rock his hips back and forth. The way Severus was clawing at his shoulders made him briefly think he was doing something right.

They both were sweating and grunting while they mated.

Severus moved one hand between them. Harry felt her fingers moving and was surprised when her body convulsed around him. His movements became erratic and he soon shoved his cock deep inside her.

"Fuck," he sighed.

"Yes, exactly."

"We need to do this again."

"I concur."

"When?"

Severus unwrapped her legs from Harry's waist. His now flaccid prick slid out of her and he eased back.

"During your winter holiday. I will rent a room at an inn and owl you with the location and the name it is reserved under."

"Promise to shag me?"

"Keep talking like that, and I may have to give you a sound birching."

"Promise?"

"Brat."

"Your brat. Your kinky pervert of a brat." Harry thoroughly kissed her.  
* * * * *

 

 _Five Years Later_

"When will this torture cease?"

"Right after the late supper. I know you hate these Ministry galas as much as I do. Try to be patient." Harry nibbled on his spouse's ear.

"Keep that up and we'll be front page news." Severus back led Harry through another turn on the dance floor.

"At least Sirius has stopped blaming you for our semi-public wall sex after I completed my Auror's training."

"I couldn't care less what your dogfather thinks."

"Mm, I'm glad you can dance so well."

"You are too close, Sir."

"We're married."

"Are you certain you want the entire Wizarding world to see you with a stiffy after waltzing?"

"Point taken." Harry moved back to a proper distance.

Severus waited for the music to end before whispering in Harry's ear, "I bought a new crop for us."

"Forget the supper. Let's go home."

"I knew you'd see it my way." Severus smirked while being led towards the doors


	3. Severus' POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus must come to terms with his new life after the battle for Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to accioslash for beta reading and thanks to whoever wrote up the prompt I used for Harry's POV. The Prince family names are inspired by a family tree made by shyfoxling and found in [her journal](http://shyfoxling.dreamwidth.org/268799.html). I fully intended to have this completed for the fix-it fest, however, life had other plans
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and the world of Harry Potter belong to JKR, Warner Bros., and various publishing companies. No profits are made by this exercise in creative writing.

He woke up under a tree. His first memory was of being bitten by a snake. The next thing he recalled was being in a dilapidated building. How he got to be under a tree in a misty woods was difficult to figure out. Frowning in confusion, Severus Snape sat up. The area was vaguely familiar.

"Greetings, Snape. Have a nice little nap?"

"Rosier, what are you doing here? Am I hallucinating you?"

"I'm here, whereever this is, to fulfill a promise to one who loved you enough to pretend to be a shirt-lifting, Nancy boy."

"Regulus Black was not a Nancy. This looks like the woods near where I grew up, only cleaner."

"Ah, you were happy there?" Evan Rosier sat next to Severus.

"It was a safe place. What promise are you fulfilling for Reg, why isn't he here to greet me? I am dead, aren't I?"

"You're at a cross point in existence. You could continue on and rest, or turn back and be with the one who loved you unconditionally."

"I am tired."

"I can see where pretending to be a man, pretending to follow the Dark Lord, betraying him, and being manipulated by Dumbledore would be exhausting. What should I call you?"

"I'm still Severus, although, traitor will do."

"No, never that." Evan bumped shoulders with him. "They are trying to save you."

"Who is?"

"That Mudblood girl with the hair used dittany on your wounds. Potter's sprog ran off and told Black where to find you. Gryffindors being what they are, they think you're a hero."

"Lily gave up on me. Regulus died. What is there for me to return to?"

"Yes, Reg died. However, he chose to be reincarnated. He didn't want you to be alone. I never realized what a hopelessly romantic idiot he was until he did that for you. So, what will it be, rest or time with Regulus?"

"How will I know him?"

"He is younger than you and will not care about your gender issues."

"Prat," Severus' voice held a hint of affection.

"Why yes, I am one. Thank you very much for noticing." Evan gave him a cheeky grin.

Severus stood up. "How do I return to my body?"

"Just relax, take a deep breath and focus on being in your body. Or you could click your heels three times. Choice is yours."

"I have missed you, Evan."

"I know. Try to remember I am always with you, and be gentle with Reg. He's not the boy we knew."

~~~

Severus opened his eyes to soft light. He thought he'd failed to return. His fingers twitched, stroking bed linen instead of grass.

"Are you back with us?" The speaker was the last person Severus wanted to hear let alone see.

"Black, what are you doing here?"

"I am protecting you from your former friends and your fan club."

"Where exactly are we?" Severus' voice cracked.

"Hogwarts, in the hospital wing."

 _Of course, this is the most protected part of the castle and would be the first area repaired after that battle._ Severus closed his eyes.

"I heard voices, how is our patient?" Poppy Pomfrey whispered while setting down a cup on the bedside table.

"Tired," Severus mumbled.

"It is time for your blood replenishing potion."

"Who made it?" Severus tried to sit up.

"The staff at St. Mungo's. They are the only ones with anti-venom for that snake." She propped him up with pillows.

"Belby is barely competent."

"You will have to take the risk, now drink this." Poppy handed him the cup.

Severus dubiously sniffed it before drinking the contents. He almost choked. "Wretched woman."

"Yes, you certainly can be."

Sirius barked with laughter.

"Shut it, Black." Severus tossed the cup at him. He fell back onto the pillows. "I want to sleep."

"Sleep is the best thing for you." Poppy helped him get settled. She smiled at both men before leaving.

"Try to rest, Snape. I'm here to guard you. I meant it when I said you need protecting. There are still Death Eaters that are not accounted for who know you betrayed Voldemort."

"Do. Not. Say. That. Name."

"He's dead. His name no longer can bring him to you." Sirius reached over and fixed the blankets. "Try to rest."

~~~

Severus found lying in bed to be boring. His only visitor was Sirius Black which really was not much of an improvement. He heard the tapping of a cane followed by Poppy talking with someone. When his grandmother Prince came into sight, Severus considered faking a seizure.

"I see you managed to survive your poor decisions."

"It's good to see you too, Grandmamma."

"Enough of your sarcasm, young lady. It's past time for you to start behaving properly. Look at all of the trouble you have been into. Do you really want to spend time in prison?"

"I have been there once before."

"That was one time too many, Alwyn Prince."

"Do not call me that, my name is Severus Snape."

"I refuse to use a name selected by that abusive beast your mother ran off with. He was an animal."

Severus could not disagree with his grandmother on that point. Tobias Snape had not been a gentle or loving person. He still wondered what his mother ever saw in the man.

"What if I should give in to your demands and become the proper society witch? How do we explain Professor Snape's disappearance? I've made a life with this identity and am comfortable with my decisions."

"I was informed you nearly died. I also know you have to take potions multiple times a day because of a snake bite. Did you really encounter a Naga?"

"Yes, Grandmamma, it was a naga, and it bit me on the neck."

"Good, Severus died of snake bite. Alwyn came home from Australia, or New Zealand, I do not care which, and is here to care for me in my old age." Victoria Prince thumped her cane once on the floor. "The sooner I can take you home with me, the better."

Sirius Black walked up to the foot of the bed. "Your color looks better."

"When did Healers start to wear Auror's robes?"

"Who is this charming young lady, Snape?"

"My grandmother. Victoria Prince, meet Sirius Black, reprobate, and Auror."

"Now, now, Snape, don't flatter me."

"You will cease referring to my granddaughter in that manner. She is Miss Prince to you, you ruffian. Black, are you any relation to Regulus? Never mind, you couldn't be. He was a well mannered young man along with being well groomed. You look like something the Kneazle dragged in."

Sirius laughed at her commentary. "He was my younger brother. I’m the one who left the family."

Severus would have enjoyed listening to his grandmother harangue Black, except the idiot seemed to like her verbal abuse.

"Alwyn, I will be bringing you proper clothing when I return. I also insist you stop wearing that make up and those other things to masquerade as a male. Mr. Black, come with me. We need to talk."

Severus spluttered and tried to get out of bed. He was none too gently pushed back by his grandmother.

"Rest, child. You need it."

It was at that moment Severus knew he was not only in trouble, he should have chosen to remain dead. He thought he heard Evan whisper 'too late now' but he might have been hearing another conversation in the hospital ward.

~~~

 

Mourning. Full on, Victorian era jet beads, lace and veils mourning. His grandmother was not only getting revenge for all of the headaches he'd given her over the years, she was reveling in it. Severus looked at the ankle high, pointy-toed, lace-up boots and sighed. His feet were never going to be comfortable.

There was a corset and crotchless knee-length knickers. His grandmother hated him.

"Quit looking at the clothing as if it will bite you and get dressed, Alwyn. It's time to go home."

Severus tugged off his comfortable night shirt. "Will I be allowed to keep my clothing?"

"All of your cousin's things have been sent to my house. We will see what the Ministry decided to keep after you make a complete inventory. Chemise first, then those stockings and the knickers followed by the corset. I will lace you."

Reg had loved seeing Severus in feminine garments. Severus wondered if the new Reg would like these layers of linen, cotton, tulle, and whatnot. He tugged on the chemise, struggled to roll up the stockings, managed to get on the knickers and tie the drawstring tight enough to keep the cumbersome things up on the second attempt.

"I've never been corseted, Grandmamma."

"First time for everything. Here, place it like that. No, slide it up a bit. Right there. Now hold it steady." The elderly witch moved behind him and began to tug on the laces.

Severus watched his small bosom become larger. His cheeks heated with shame. He hated dressing like a female. After a lifetime of being male, this was humiliating.

"Grandmamma, I cannot wear three petticoats. I do not have the hips to hold up all of that fabric."

"The fabric is to give you some curves. You need to eat more. Men like their women to be soft."

"Regulus loved me just the way I am."

"He was a blind fool," Sirius Black commented as he looked around the screens. "My, my, this is quite the transformation."

"Shut it. And never speak ill of Reg. He was a gentleman."

"Romantic moron, sending a rose a day-"

"Do. Not. Finish. That. Thought." Severus' voice dropped lower. He stopped struggling with fabric ties and had one hand around Black's throat.

"Alwyn, you will cease and desist."

"Or what, Grandmamma?"

"You are not too old for a good spanking, young lady."

Severus turned his head and looked in wide-eyed astonishment at his grandmother. Surely the woman would not resort to physical violence. He recalled the venom in her voice whenever she went off on a tirade about Tobias and his abusive ways.

"Spankings are not the same as the beatings your monster of a father gave out."

Black put a hand over Severus' and easily broke his grip. He twined their fingers and leaned close. "Would you like for me to help you get dressed?"

"Bugger off, you sodding idiot." Severus pulled his hand free and went back to tying drawstrings. He soon was struggling into the voluminous monstrosity of a dress.

"Here, let me." Victoria Prince eased the skirts into place before tugging the back closed and fastening the line of tiny buttons that went from the high neck to the fitted waist of the dress. "If your hair were long enough to pin up, you'd look lovely."

Severus scowled at her.

"She's right. Now that you're dressed like this, I can see what my brother saw in you."

"Shut it about Reg." Severus grabbed the veiled hat and smashed it into place on his head. He tugged the veil down. "Let's go, Grandmamma. I'm tired." He closed his eyes.

"Lean on his arm and we'll leave. I've not got the strength to support your weight and didn't bring you a walking stick." There was the familiar tapping of her cane as Victoria moved around the screens.

"I promise, no tricks or snide comments. Just put your hand on my arm and let me escort you to the gate." Sirius offered his arm.

Severus opened his eyes and rested his right hand on Black's left arm. He reluctantly admired how well his childhood nemesis moved. The man was graceful and strong. Black easily supported Severus when he leaned heavily against him on the stairs.

"I hate wearing heels. She knows I have no practice in these things," Severus quietly grumbled.

"Transfigure them into ballet flats or something less uncomfortable when she's not looking."

"Your suggestion will be taken under advisement."

The suggestion became reality the second time Severus twisted his ankle trying to walk downstairs. Black made him stop and raise the variety of hems out of the way. A flick of Black's wand and the boots were replaced with a pair of sensible flat-soled shoes.

"Lets try this again." Black offered his arm.

Severus took it. He didn't feel as awkward walking in the new shoes. Eventually he mumbled "thank you."

"I should demand a kiss."

"Do not push your luck." Severus gritted his teeth. He found himself blinking back tears at the sight of broken stone, shattered statues and other rubble in the castle courtyard. Had Reg survived all of this? What if his love was gone? Severus felt a bit ill. His steps faltered and he swayed.

"Easy," Black whispered. "I know it's a shock to look at all of this."

"I miss Reg," Severus half-whimpered. He bit his lip and wanted to curse. "How long have I been cooped-up in the hospital?"

"It's been six weeks since the battle."

Severus almost fell over. Six weeks without his hormone potion. He made an odd choked noise.

Black effortlessly lifted Severus into his arms and began to carry him to the gate.

"What is wrong with Alwyn?"

"She stumbled. I think she's at the end of her strength after lazing about in bed for so long."

"I haven't been lazing about, you dunderhead." Severus put an arm around Black's neck and wished the younger Black brother was the one carrying him. _How many years difference are there between Reg and I? Sweet Merlin, what if he came back as, Salazar forbid, Longbottom? I'd have to kill him._

"Was that a sob? Alwyn, are you crying?"

"I'm fine, Grandmamma. My hormone potion has worn off and I'm fine."

"Your what?" Victoria wheeled around at the gate to glower at them.

"Uh-oh." Black eased his burden to the ground.

"Alwyn Prince, tell me you have not been messing with your fertility."

"I have been a male for my entire life."

"Nonsense, you have a bosom."

"It's small because I have kept it bound and taken certain potions to allow me to grow facial hair. The only reason I don't have a todger is because that particular surgery is not in the price range of a professor's stipend."

Victoria slapped him. Severus stumbled back and leaned on Black.

"You ruined your ability to have children."

"I had no intention of raising a family. Dark magic does not exactly enhance one's fertility and after Regulus died, I had no time or inclination to develop a relationship with another person."

"Ladies, I think this is a conversation that would be better had at your home. Not out here where anyone can overhear what you are saying."

Victoria grabbed Severus by the hand and stepped away from Black. Severus didn't have time to object before he was side-along _Apparated_ to the Prince family home.

He'd forgotten the genteel setting with its insipid gardens. There wasn't much time to look at the flowers. His grandmother firmly steered him indoors and slammed the door closed behind them.

"Of all the idiotic things a woman can do to herself…first you let an under-aged male mate with you, then you get caught by his family. Next you managed to get pulled into political intrigues and followed that self-serving lunatic. After your fiance got himself killed, you ran off to teach and have spent all of this time killing your ovaries?!"

"It's done. There is no sense getting worked up over one more poor decision on my part." Severus leaned against a wall. He kept his head down, expecting to be hit and not caring enough to defend himself.

"Your things are in the Rose room."

"Yes, grandmamma." Severus painfully made his way upstairs. He paused in the bedroom doorway and looked at the simple furnishings. The walls were pale green, the carpet a darker green. All of the wood in the room was rosewood, hence the name. He tugged off the hat and tossed it onto one of his trunks. There was no rush to get settled in. Severus fully expected to move back into his home on Spinner's End as soon as possible.

A large apothecary jar sat on a bedside table. Severus noticed it and froze. That jar never left the house he grew up in. It held every single rose Regulus sent him. Severus valued it too much to risk taking near the school. Holding out a shaking hand, he slowly approached the bed and collapsed on it, resting his hand next to the jar on the table. Sobs shook his body as he cried for every one of his broken dreams.

~~~

 

 _Reg eased his flaccid cock out of Severus' body. He looked down and blushed._

 _"I hurt you, I'm sorry."_

 _"Don't be silly, Reg. It's supposed to happen like this. Remember, not really a male here." Severus kissed him, sucking on his lower lip until Reg relaxed._

 _"I know that. I just, I wanted things to be perfect our first time."_

 _"I think they are."_

 _"You aren't just saying that?"_

 _"No, I mean it. I love you. You're a demanding little shit and I wouldn't have you any other way."_

 _"Boys, it's time for sup-" Walburga Black's voice trailed off. "Oh my. Regulus, get up, go wash and bring me a clean damp flannel. Make sure the water is cool. Then you need to get dressed. Supper is ready."_

 _Severus pulled his boney legs up close to his chest in a bid to hide his small bosom. He wrapped his arms around his legs and ducked his head, hiding behind his lank hair._

 _Reg moved to obey his mother and paused when things in his room began to vibrate. "Severus, you are safe here. No one is going to hurt you." He lightly touched his mother's arm. "Please be careful with him."_

 _"Her. That is a girl in your bed. I fully understand the significance of what you two have done. Now go wash off her blood and bring me that clean flannel." Walburga shoved him out the door. She slowly approached the bed. "What is your name, child?"_

 _"Severus." He raised his head enough to watch her._

 _"No, dear, your family name."_

 _"Snape."_

 _"I do not recall any Snape's with connections." She nibbled on her lower lip._

 _Regulus returned to the room and handed her the requested flannel. Walburga nodded at him and sat on the bed. She gently applied the damp cloth to Severus' bits. He flinched but didn't uncurl._

 _"I know, it stings a bit. The coolness will help. Let's get the blood off of you." She was very careful while cleaning up Severus. When Walburga went to smooth his hair back, Severus pulled away._

 _"Sev'rus, Mum won't hurt you." Reg held out a robe. "Let's get you dressed."_

 _"Who are your people, sweetheart?" Walburga cooed._

 _"Prince. My grandfather is Sylvester Prince." Severus whispered while accepting help from Reg in getting dressed."_

Severus woke up in a cold sweat. He fumbled with the tangled skirts, fell of the bed and began to swear. The dreams were back. Those terrible, horrible, sweet dreams of Regulus loving him, of Walburga before she lost her mind, of being desired and accepted for who he was. Reaching back, he struggled with the multiple buttons and swore loudly.

"Alwyn, what is the matter with you?" The bedroom door opened and his grandmother almost tripped over him.

"I fell out of bed and cannot get this blasted dress unfastened. Why the hell are the buttons down the back?"

"Because genteel ladies have maids to assist them." Victoria helped him to stand up then effortlessly unfastened the buttons. "Do you want something to eat?"

"No, thank you, grandmamma."

"Try to rest. Your cousin's trial is in three days. I will be attending. You may escort me if you promise to behave like a lady."

"We'll see how I feel." Severus took off the dress. He stripped down to the chemise before opening up his trunks. The search for his favorite night shirt was successful. He also found his house shoes and tatty dressing gown.

The poor old thing was fraying at the collar and cuffs. Severus refused to part with it. This was one of the few items he had of Regulus'. Wearing it was like being held by his lover.

Changing into his night clothes, Severus wondered yet again if he already knew Regulus in his current form. Blast the man for being reincarnated. They could be snuggled up somewhere in paradise if not for that silly decision.

~~~

The day of the trial came. Severus agreed to behave like a lady. He wore the outfit his grandmother selected for him. Silently refusing to think of himself as a female was a minor rebellion and the only way Severus thought he could remain sane.

When they arrived at the Ministry, there was some confusion over Severus' lack of wand. His had been lost after that snake bit him and Severus had yet to purchase a new one. Eventually, they were allowed access to the courtroom. Grandmamma Prince took a seat in the witness area and urged Severus to be seated next to her.

He toyed with his lace gloves and the strings of his reticule. Grandmamma placed a hand over his to still his fidgeting. Severus was glad for the veil on his hat, his soft flat-soled shoes and for the layers of fabric which hid his less than curvy frame.

They'd had three rows over his using a hormone potion for over two decades. Severus was considering owling Madam Pomfrey and allowing her to give him an exam. Maybe then his opinionated old bat of a grandmother would grasp the basic truth that he had a very slim frame, no hips to speak of and a tiny bosom.

Kingsley Shacklebolt took the stand and gave testimony to Snape's innocence. He was followed by Minerva. Severus thought they were barmy. The way they extolled his virtues was laughable. He was a loud, rude bully. Then his grandmother stood up and took her place at the center of the room. She thumped her cane once to make sure she had everyone's attention.

"My grandson was a very noble person. His loyalty to our world should never be questioned. Severus gave his life so that He Who Must Not Be Named could be defeated."

"Why are you referring to Mr. Snape in the past tense?"

"He passed away due to injuries received in the final battle. My only wish is to see him exonerated so that the family need not worry about his grave being desecrated."

The room was filled with voices at this declaration. People began to exclaim and murmur. The Head Mugwomp called for silence. Eventually everyone grew quiet.

Severus knew she said more that those few phrases. However, they were all that registered. With her testimony, Victoria Prince had killed him. He was now doomed to become the female his mother never wanted. Swallowing hard, he clenched his hands. An outburst now would ruin everything. Severus didn't want to have guards for the rest of his days. He wanted to be free to sit under a tree in the sun and read. He wanted to continue his research, he wanted to be with Reg.

A declaration of innocent followed by the Wizengamot recommending him for a posthumous Order of Merlin First Class almost made him laugh. He brought a dainty handkerchief up under the veil to smother the choked noises he was making.

It was a relief to be able to leave the room. They were in the corridor when Potter accosted them. Severus smirked behind his veil when Grandmamma cut the boy off. She was good at flaying people, it must be where his mother learned this skill. He had to admit he'd learned from masters at the craft.

"I just wanted to offer my sympathy to both of you on your loss."

"Indeed," Severus purred. He couldn't help noticing how the boy reacted to his voice. _Interesting, could he...surely not. Regulus was not dead when this boy was born, or was he?_

"I regret not being able to thank Professor Snape for all he did. I never realized how much he sacrificed until at the very end when he gave me some of his memories."

"My cousin spoke of you often and not in complimentary terms, Mr. Potter. If you will excuse us, we have better things to do than block a corridor exchanging inanities with a mere child."

"Alwyn!" Grandmamma pinched his arm.

"Come along, Grandmamma. You need to have your afternoon potion." Which was not quite the truth. Severus was the one in need of an afternoon potion and he could feel his injuries weighing him down. Pain was an exhausting thing to be carry throughout the day.

They flooed home without difficulty and Severus took off his hat as soon as they were safely indoors.

"You were rude to that young man."

"You'd already given him the cut direct. He should not have continued talking to us."

"What I said was all that was necessary, you should have ignored the boy."

"I am tired, Grandmamma. I need my tonic, and to get out of this corset and I need a lie down." Severus slowly made his way upstairs. He paused in the bathroom to measure out a dose of healing draught.

After downing it with a grimace, he walked to his bedroom. The gloves came off, so did the jet covered day dress followed by the layers of undergarments and the shoes until Severus was wearing just stockings and a thin chemise. He settled on his bed and sighed.

 _Shall I torment myself by reading Reg's letters? I need to relax. Maybe a book on The Kabala._ Severus tossed and turned then eased the chemise up. What he really needed was to relieve a certain level of frustration. With one hand, he stroked his inner thighs while pinching at his nipples with the other. He toyed with the dark curls guarding his delicate flesh and spread his legs. One finger lightly stroked over soft folds before finding and toying with his clitoris. Fingering was not what he really wanted or needed.

 _I couldn't be born a male. Have a nice wank, get it over with, oh no, I had to be female. Takes forever to get off, smells wretched and I need to be filled. I want a cock in me._

Severus quashed the less than helpful thoughts, concentrated on the time Reg shagged him in the loo on the Hogwarts Express and had a pleasant little orgasm.

After he caught his breath, Severus sniffed at his fingers, shuddered and rolled off the bed. His basic hygiene was much improved since no longer having the hormones under control. He found himself frequently bathing to be rid of the musky odor from his arousal. This and other less than happy thoughts occupied Severus on the short walk to the bathroom while he washed up and returned to his bed. He curled up and fell asleep.

~~

It was full summer by the time Severus felt well enough to go shop in Diagon Alley. He needed supplies for brewing and was pleasantly surprised when his grandmother gave him funds and sent him off on his own.

Severus took his time walking down the alley, peering in shop windows and trying to reconcile the changes in the Wizarding shopping district with the events of the recent war. So many things had been destroyed. He kept well away from the Weasley establishment. Severus had never been one to enjoy practical jokes. On reaching the Apothecary, he thought he was being observed. The odd feeling didn't leave him the entire time he was in the shop. There was no one at the window when he glanced that direction.

He finished making his purchases, tucked the bundled herbs and animal parts into the basket he was carrying and quickly strolled to a safe place to Apparate home.

For weeks after this incident, Severus was wary. He kept close to the house, made sure to dress like a lady and refused to talk with his grandmother over why he wanted to keep the drapes closed. His paranoia was justified the night something brushed against his additions to the house wards. Severus rushed into the front garden and fired off multiple hexes at whatever was trying to enter the property.

"Alwyn, whatever has possessed you?"

"Someone was lurking in the garden, Grandmamma."

"Small wonder with you rushing about with your hair down. You look like a hoyden instead of a proper lady. Why on earth did you trim it? It was starting to look nice."

"It gets in the way when I am brewing."

"Then tie it back with a kerchief or wear a snood. A lady should keep her crowing glory full and long. Not hack it off at the shoulders."

Severus pinched his nose. He needed his own place to live. Someone in the Ministry deserved a solid curse, perhaps a dose of the _Cruciatus_ for selling off the tiny row house on Spinner's End. Then again, maybe that dunderhead should be sentenced to live with Victoria Prince. Her constant nattering and attempts to improve Severus were enough to make him believe time with Dementors would be more soothing.

Another strange incident occurred a few nights later. Severus was getting ready for bed. He'd removed his robe and slipped his arms out of his chemise's sleeves. He let the light garment settle at his hips and bent over to wash. A light breeze caressed his nipples and he closed his eyes, while imagining it was Regulus' hands toying with him. There was an odd noise in the garden. Severus caught a bit of movement in the rhododendron under his window. He yelled invectives at the caterwauling Kneazle from next door and dumped his wash water on it. Slamming the window shut, Severus glowered at the garden before tugging the drapes closed.

The next day, Severus had the dubious honor of sitting down to tea with both his grandmother and Sirius Black. The grinning idiot said he was there to check the wards and ensure their safety. Severus was positive Black's motives were not so noble.

"Alwyn, did you hear me?" Victoria's voice interrupted Severus' mental cataloguing of Black's faults.

"Yes, Grandmamma?"

"Then you agree to have a meal in town with this fine young wizard?"

"I most certainly do not!" Severus jumped up and almost over set the table. "He is not a fine anything. That blackguard has spent time in prison."

"So have you, young lady."

"I refuse." Severus stormed out of the room and slammed his bedroom door closed. He locked it, warded it and sank to the floor to have a good solid cry. "Blasted hormones. How do women function with their moods flying all over the place like this?" Severus swiped at his eyes with the back of his hand.

Maybe a good shag would help. His strap-on had to be in here. Surely no one would have thrown away the well-crafted, very life-like device. Who was he fooling? His grandmother lived in the last century. She would have destroyed that toy as soon as she saw it. These and other musings ran through his head while he tore through his belongings. Eventually, Severus found the best part of his disguise.

It was eight inches long, textured like the real thing and even had an intact foreskin. He remembered looking through a pornographic magazine with Regulus. His lover got hard looking at all of the pictures, most of the ads and surprised Severus by asking to be buggered.

Severus stroked the device. This had been his eighteenth birthday present from Reg. Learning to walk with it in place instead of rolled up socks took a bit of practice. The sensations were different and exciting. Buggering Reg had been even more exciting.

Tugging up his skirts, Severus spread his legs and put the dildo to use. No lube was necessary, his body was already damp with need. He fucked himself hard and fast. The act was quickly over and left Severus shaking. It took him a moment to realize he was once again crying. It was an easy thing to vow to never leave this room.

~~~

Late August found Severus back in Diagon Alley. The vow to hide in his bedroom was broken when Grandmamma demanded he get her a new bottle of rose water among other items. She refused to send the house-elf, insisted Severus needed the fresh air and eventually won the argument.

He was in a dark mood while shopping which didn't improve when someone bumped into him.

"I'm so very sorry, Ma'am."

"One would expect the Hero of the Wizarding World to be able to afford better glasses." Severus used his voice to best effect, delivering scorn and a promise of retribution by tone and a few well-selected words.

"Miss Prince, I have apologized. My vision is fine, however, my godson is a challenge to see around with the way he's wiggling." He shifted Teddy in his arms and smiled at the boy.

"I see." She smirked. "I do hope the boy has a better example to follow when it comes to mingling in polite company." She swirled away, ducking her head to hide her pleasure at the young man's obvious reaction to her. _I need to check the calendar. Perhaps Potter's sprog is Regulus. Evan did say Reg was not the boy we knew."_

The next morning's owl post brought a package addressed to ~~Professor Snape~~ Miss Alwyn Prince. Severus raised an eyebrow when he read the brown wrapping paper. He fed the owl a treat then waved it away.

"What do you have?"

"It appears to be a book I loaned to someone. I'll open this later." Severus didn't want an audience just in case the package contained a surprise.

"I'll be in the garden, Alwyn. Send the house-elf if you need me."

"Yes, Grandmamma." Severus waited for the old woman to be safely out of the house before opening up the package.

He sucked in a deep breath. It felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach. His hands trembled as he eased Regulus' journal out of the wrapper. Severus began to slowly page through it. Two pages stuck together. He cast a charm to discover what was adhering them then cast a cleaning charm on the pages. After reading a note where he had threatened to spank Reg, Severus could not help smirking.

 _So, the Brat Who Lived has an interest in being spanked._ Severus took the book, note from Potter, and the wrapping paper to the parlor. He sat at the dainty Louis XIV desk and quickly wrote a reply.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _I thank you for the return of those letters. In the future should you decide to read someone's personal papers, you might consider not wanking over them. I do find it interesting that you are so aroused by the idea of being spanked. If you must continue with clandestine self-love, do improve your cleaning charms._

 _S. Snape A. Prince._

He was still chuckling over the possible reactions to this missive when he tucked it into an envelope and summoned the house-elf.

"This needs to be posted today."

"Yes, sir-ma'am. I be sending this right away."

Severus tried to decide what he should do next. Carefully rising from the desk, Severus took his collected letters to Reg upstairs. The journal needed to be stored away from prying eyes. He doubted his grandmother would approve of the contents.

The day was warm, his long dress was not comfortable, so Severus changed into a simple white linen shirt and black trousers. He tugged on soft wool socks then his boots and sighed with pleasure. It had been far too long since he'd dressed this way. Running a brush through his hair, he winced at how long it had gotten. Severus tied it back before leaving his room. He needed to think and did that best while walking.

It was too warm to put on robes over his clothing. Besides, he was only going to be in the back garden. Severus knew better than to be seen in public even half-way looking like his old self.

"Alwyn, whatever are you doing dressed like that? What will people think?" Victoria scolded as soon as she saw him.

"They will believe we have a very graceful grandchild," Sylvester Prince replied. "Come here, child, and let me look at you."

"It's been a long time, Grandfather."

"I admit it's been far too long." Sylvester hugged Severus. "I have plans to retire from the import business. I'm getting too old for long trips and wish to spend more time in England."

"Grandmamma would probably be less lonely if you were here." Severus managed to step back and avoid a well aimed swat. "She seems to be testy because of your long absences."

"So I've noticed. Walk with me a bit, child."

Severus bit back a harsh reply. His grandmother insisted on using the name she'd chosen for him. Grandfather always called him 'child', with an implication of the first letter being capitalized as if it were a proper name.

"I heard about your near death experience and how Victoria has managed to bury your preferred identity. You have a very nice memorial next to Dumbledore's. Don't look surprised, child. I stopped by the school to view the repairs." Sylvester led the way to the maze.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you miss the place?" They entered the maze and continued to slowly stroll.

"Sir?"

"Hogwarts, do you miss it?"

"I am not certain. I have not been gone from there for very long. I know I didn't enjoy teaching." Severus cautiously made this confession. He glanced at the tall hedges. "I have always enjoyed research."

"Indeed. I have a proposition to make to you."

"What is that, sir?"

"I replaced Malfoy on the Board of Governors for Hogwarts." Sylvester waved a hand, cutting off anything Severus would say to that announcement. "It will take some time for me to fully retire from my business. I need to return to the Orient next week and will not be able to take the Governors' tour of Hogwarts. I was thinking of naming you my proxy. If you accept, you will have access to the school and its library."

Severus stopped walking and blinked at his grandfather. "How will I need to dress?"

"As my granddaughter since that is how Victoria has established you in society. However, you do not need to wear all that frippery she's so fond of. I swear her parents did the dear a disservice in naming her after the Queen. Your grandmother has overly identified with Her Majesty for far too long."

"I may wear trousers?"

"No, not so modern as that. I suggest a nice tailored yet feminine suit with a skirt. Something that shows off your willowy frame. We need to find a nice young wizard for you."

"I had a nice wizard. I'm not in the market for another one."

"You will change your mind, child, mark my words, someone special will come along and sweep you off your feet, or at least offer you a fully stocked laboratory for research."

Severus could not help smiling at his grandfather. The old man did know what would make Severus happiest. "I will be honored to serve as your proxy. When will I begin my duties?"

"The second week of term. There is to be a full tour of the castle to view repairs and discuss what is needed."

"I will need to update my wardrobe in a very short time."

"You may travel with me to London. I need to visit with my investors." They started to walk out of the maze. "Has she made you wear a bustle yet?"

"Thank Salazar, no. It is bad enough she tries to get me to wear a corset every day."

"Then you will need fully kitted out. I will set up accounts for you at Glad Rags and Maulkins. Where else will you like to shop?"

"Flourish and Blotts."

"Naturally. Which apothecary do you prefer to get supplies from?"

"I will make a list of where I used to purchase supplies and what I bought from each of them."

"Good, very good. A well organized mind is a good thing."

"Has Grandmamma brought up my taking potions?" Severus paused and looked at the ground.

"She said you are still taking blood replenishing potions, and went off a bit about testosterone potion usage. Please do not start taking that last one. I know it is difficult for you, child. However, you need to remain as female as possible from now on."

"Yes, sir." They exited the maze and Severus went back indoors. He decided to view his wardrobe with an eye to updating it. Hopefully the book seller in the nearby village stocked a fashion magazine or two. Severus felt blending in with Muggles would be useful in his new life.

~~~

Severus was on time for the Board of Governor's tour. He was wearing his signature black on black. However, instead of trousers, he had on a soft jersey knit skirt with dark hose and black ballet flat styled shoes. His jacket was stylish and buttoned over his white tuxedo pleated shirt. He allowed his grandmother to pin up his hair and wore a small hat with a light veil pulled over the top part of his face.

No one commented on his appearance. Nothing was said about his resemblance to the late Headmaster Snape. He kept to the back of the group while they descended to the dungeons. McGonagall talked about damages to the main entry and how there was minimal damage to the foundations. She led them to the Potions classroom.

The desk was what first drew his attention. Severus lightly ran a gloved finger over it. He closed his eyes and envisioned a certain student bent over the desk, bum exposed and begging to be spanked. He gave a wistful look at the supply cabinet.

McGonagall began to lead the group out of the room. Severus started to follow, paused and smirked he sensed Harry hiding under that blasted invisibility cloak. Being able to use both voiceless and wandless magic made trapping Potter all to easy.

He cast a silent _Petrificus Totalus_ at the back desk. Strolling towards his victim, Severus paused to admire the wash station. It was nice to see Slughorn kept the room clean. A flick of the wrist closed and locked the classroom door.

"What do we have here?" Snape whisked the cloak off of Harry. "Well, well, I see our celebrity still believes he is above school rules. Why were you hiding here? Going to steal some supplies today?"

Harry glared up at him. "I was visiting the classroom to exorcise some personal demons."

"Indeed." Snape looked Harry up and down while trying not to laugh at the bulge in his trousers. He quirked an eyebrow. "One would think you were _up_ to something." Moving a finger, Severus pinned Harry face down over the workstation.

"I told you the truth. Now let me go." Harry tried to move.

"You've been stalking me over the summer. Every time I turned around, there you were, watching me. I want to know what you were up to," Snape hissed while leaning over Harry. He brought one hand down smartly slapping the young man on the bum.

"Ngguh!" Harry's back arched and his hips rocked as he came. He put his face down on the desk and shivered. It was a most delicious sight to behold.

The classroom door opened, and Severus removed the spell keeping Harry pressed to the desk. He could not help smirking when his victim tried to hide the evidence of his orgasm by sitting down and raising a leg. Severus licked his lips.

"Miss Prince, the tour is waiting for you. Oh, Harry, I didn't notice you earlier."

"I kept quiet so as not to disturb you, Professor McGonagall. I just wanted to be alone with my memories. Miss Prince was interested in my thoughts on her cousin. I would be honored to share them in more detail at another time, Ma'am."

Severus quirked his eyebrow at the quick recovery made by Potter. The boy had grown up a lot over the last year.

"As a student, I am sure you will not have much time to visit with me. I think we should hold off any deeper discussions for after you have taken your N.E.W.T.s."

"I look forward to that." Harry blushed.

Severus wondered if his entire body was the same shade of pink. It was a pleasing mental image to carry him through the rest of the tour. He decided to be certain young Potter saw him each time the Board visited Hogwarts. One, it would make a nice object lesson on manners and two, it would be a joy to observe the young man without being noticed. Severus found a notice about Hogsmeade visits and quietly pocketed it. This should give him more opportunities to watch over Harry.

~~~

The winter holidays were fast approaching when Severus became tired of his game. He wanted Harry. His dreams were filled with the young man moving over him, going down on him, being spanked by Severus. It was getting to a point where Severus worried he might be making his toy smaller from all of the friction it was being exposed to. He checked the Hogsmeade visit notice and sighed. Harry was approachable while in the village. No one would know if Severus hauled him off to a quiet place and they had a nice hard shag.

Decision made, Severus pulled out his old clothes, put on his cock and dressed carefully. He tied back his hair then looked in the mirror. The high collar still hid his lack of a noticeable Adam's apple and also hid his snake bite scars. Pulling on his cloak, he slipped out of the house and _Apparated_ to Hogsmeade.

Severus rented a private room at the Hogshead. He paid extra for Aberforth to keep quiet about his visit. The last thing Severus needed was attention from the authorities or his former associates. As soon as he had a room, Severus went looking for Harry.

Ron's bright hair was easy to spot. Harry was not far from his friends. Severus frowned and cast a _Disillusionment_ charm on himself. He slipped from shadow to shadow quietly stalking the trio. His patience was soon paid off by Harry moving back when Ron and Hermione stopped to snog. Severus clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder and pulled him indoors.

It was a bit of fortune that they were in the Hogshead. Severus tugged Harry upstairs to their room. The less said, the better. He wanted a shag and was beginning to understand how the neighbor's randy Kneazle felt.

"Not a word, not one sound out of you, Potter," Severus murmured as they quickly walked down the narrow corridor to a more private place.

"How did you manage to get me into the Hogshead without Aberforth noticing?" Harry asked once they were safely locked in.

"That is none of your concern." Severus loomed over Harry.

Except, Harry'd finally done some growing and he was now taller than Severus which was a bit odd. "It's good to see you again. How'd you manage to get stubble?" He leaned closer to look at Snape's jaw.

"It is called make-up, you imbecile." Severus' voice had an interesting effect on Harry's body.

"You don't take a potion or use a glamour?"

"If a person had been foolish enough to wear a glamour around the Dark Lord, it would have been forcefully removed and they would have been killed." Severus easily fell into his lecturing tone of voice which implied the listener was mentally deficient.

"I thought we weren't going to have an encounter until after I took my exams."

"For some unfathomable reason, I find myself incapable of forgetting how responsive you were in the dungeons." Severus dragged Harry over to a table. "I wish to explore this further."

"That's not exactly a romantic proposition." This observation earned Harry a glare.

Severus considered just shoving the young man to the floor and straddling him.

"Foolish Gryffindor, wanting romance when a spanking is in the offing." Severus gestured at the table. "Bend over, and spread your legs. Unless you prefer to bare your bum?"

"Guh…" Harry toed off his shoes while unfastening his fly.

"Articulate as ever, Potter."

"My name is Harry. I'm not my father." Harry shoved down his jeans and pants, exposing his erection. It was a very nice erection. Not quite as wide as Reg's but longer.

"Obviously you're not James since he would have hexed me for offering to give him a spanking." Severus reached out and used Harry's cock to move him closer to the table. "Also, he did not have as nice a package."

"You saw my dad's todger? Eww." Harry's erection began to wilt.

"So did half of the school. I had to get my revenge for what he did to me. Now bend over. Oh sweet Circe." Snape's voice held a note of reverence. One long fingered hand caressed Harry's arse where a lovebite sized birth mark was. "Very nice indeed." The darker patch of flesh was approximately where Severus had last bitten Regulus.

Harry bent over and spread his legs. He sighed and moaned with each spank he received. Severus was careful to make sure every swat was well placed. That perfect bum was soon a pretty shade of pale pink. When Potter stated his need to come, Severus was almost undone. He tugged the trim body close, allowing his woolen trousers to rub against Harry.

"Stand up." He began to tease at Harry's foreskin. Severus felt warm ejaculate cover his hand as Harry shouted an expletive. "Rather quick, but one cannot expect much from such a young wizard." He nuzzled at Harry's neck.

"You are such a bastard. How is it you have a hard cock?"

"It is called a strap-on. Standard equipment for Drag Kings."

"How do you hide your breasts? Is it a potion?"

"No, silly boy. I bind them down enough to give me pectoral muscles." Severus switched to nibbling on Harry's ear.

"Please, let me see you."

"Whatever for? Your reaction to those letters and to being spanked make me think you prefer a male partner."

"I dream about you. In my dreams you have breasts and a cock and we have sex. You fuck me until I scream your name and I ride you until you grab my arse and pull me in deeper."

"I see." This was what Severus wanted, no dreamed of. Here was a potential partner who accepted all of him. He took a step back. Would life let him have this happiness?

Harry turned to look at him, and asked; "What is your real name?"

"I was baptized Severus Snape. Mother raised me to be male. When Regulus developed his fascination with me, my grandparents insisted I have a 'proper name and dress like a lady'."

"So my wanting to have you both ways isn't disgusting?"

"Kinky and perverted, yes. Disgusting, no." Severus crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I had thought one encounter would relieve my tension. It appears I will need to give you another brisk spanking."

"Why not shag me instead?"

"Do you have any idea what you are asking?"

"You are no longer an instructor. I’m fully of age." Harry removed his jumper and shirt. He stood nude in front of Severus and waited. "I became infatuated with you during Sixth year. After the battle when I saw you without your robes, my infatuation became an obsession."

"Which is why you skulked about, hiding in the family garden trying to watch me change clothing among other voyeuristic games?"

"Yes." The young man blushed. It went from head to toe and was delightful to see.

"Grandmother thinks her rhododendron had a blight. How often did you wank while hiding in it?" Severus rubbed his mouth to hide a smile.

"Every time I watched you," Harry whispered.

His confession earned a snort of amusement. "I'd forgotten how enthusiastic the teenaged male libido can be when focused on a particular obsession."

Harry stepped closer. He began to unfasten the buttons on Severus' coat, waistcoat and shirt. He paused when he saw the binding on Severus' chest.

"Doesn't this hurt?"

Severus closed his eyes. Reg had once asked the same question. "It's confining." He guided Harry's hands to the fastening on the linen band holding down his bosom. "You unfasten it here, like so."

Harry took his time soothing the angry red lines across Severus' collar bones and under his breast. Eventually, Harry traced his tongue along the same path, earning a soft gasp followed by a whimper when he nuzzled at one nipple.

"So tiny," he whispered while teasing first one then the other with lips and nose. "So beautiful." Harry sucked one into his mouth and lowered his hands to unfasten Severus' trousers. It was like being with Regulus once more. Severus was being soothed and adored. This was a gift he, no she, thought she'd never again experience.

She made needy little noises and ran her fingers through Harry's hair while toeing off her boots. Harry shoved down her trousers and boxers before frotting against her. He froze and reached down with one hand to stroke Severus' cock and bollocks Harry stepped back and licked his lips.

"Does it appall you?" Severus whispered.

"No, I want to lick and suck on it."

"I won't feel a thing if you did. Have you ever been with a lover?"

"No, I've spent all of my life trying to not be killed by a maniac." Harry licked his lips again. "I want you in me."

"You have no idea what you are saying."

"Yes I do. I want you balls deep up my arse. Then I want to shag you. After which, we'll decide what's next."

"We don't have enough time to do everything today. You need to be back in the castle by tea time." Severus had to admire how the young man thought. They needed to have more time together. Harry appeared to be creative along with tender, these were more traits he held in common with Regulus.

Harry kissed Severus and was snogged in return. He tasted like mint and butter beer. Severus sucked on his lower lip before releasing it. They groped and frotted and Severus' need continued to build. She removed her toy, allowing it to fall to the floor. She wanted a cock in her and wanted it to be Harry's. The sooner, the better.

"I need you in me, NOW." She gave a little hop, wrapped her legs around his body and managed to guide his cock just where she wanted it. Her lover made inarticulate noises while they frantically mated. Severus rode up and down on Harry's prick and it was not quite enough.

She slipped a hand between them to manipulate her clit. There, that was what she wanted. Her body began to convulse around Harry. He moved faster, a bit more erratically then stilled. Warmth filled her, and Severus purred.

"Fuck," Harry sighed.

"Yes, exactly," she gasped.

"We need to do this again."

"I concur."

"When?"

Severus unwrapped her legs from Harry's waist. His now flaccid prick slid out of her and he eased back.

"During your winter holiday. I will rent a room at an inn and owl you with the location and the name it is reserved under."

"Promise to shag me?"

How could she refuse when he looked at her like that? "Keep talking like that, and I may have to give you a sound birching."

"Promise?"

"Brat."

"Your brat. Your kinky pervert of a brat." Harry soundly snogged her.

Severus liked the sound of this. She smiled as she bent over to sort out their clothing. "First we need to get you back to the castle. I promise to send you an owl within the next few days. Do you read any periodicals?"

"Just ones about Quidditch, why?"

"No reason. I will send along something for you to view in private. You are to make note of the things that interest you the most. If after we do not feel the need to kill each other over a course of a week enjoying carnal pleasures, I will consent to allowing you to properly court me, once you have taken your N.E.W.T's." Severus thought this was a very fair bargain.

"After the holiday, we will correspond. I expect a letter a week."

"What would I write each week that would interest you?"

"I don't know, your activities, who you've seen, what you've read…maybe your ideas on positions we should try and ways you want to be shagged?"

She dropped their clothing. That was exactly what Reg had told her after he'd been gifted with her virtue. Severus' jaw worked. She blinked back a tear then grabbed Harry, pulling him close for more kisses. This would work out. She was not going to be forced to live with her grandparents, and oh how she was looking forward to teaching Harry about sex.


End file.
